


Sometimes

by CorMaris



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorMaris/pseuds/CorMaris
Summary: Sinbad and Ja'far drink together on the roof.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick that I wrote during my break at work. Just a stress relief and for fun.

“The sunset is beautiful.”

Sinbad hummed and smiled at that comment as his eyes observed the sun setting over the horizon. The sky enveloped itself in dashing reds and yellows during its public night show. Nights like these were rare, not the sunset, no but he couldn’t bring himself to remember the last time he and Ja’far had climbed up to the highest point of the palace to share a goblet of wine underneath the world-swallowing sky. He wasn't sure what was the cause behind Ja’far suggesting it to him but he didn’t feel like digging too deep, not tonight. The king soon thoughtfully took a sip of the wine and leaned back a little to return his consciousness to the actual reality before him.

He gazed over at his advisor, who gave him a gentle smile and a small push to his shoulder. It made him feel as seed of warmth started to grow in his chest and he smiled fondly at his best friend. Sometimes Sinbad shamelessly thought about what life would be like when romantically involved with him. It was a silly idea that he liked to entertain every once in a while despite that he knew that he should never get involved with such things. That was not what fate had in store for him. Nor did he deserve him, not even as his best friend. Ja’far was kind, intelligent, talented and loyal, Sinbad found that recently his most prominent personality traits were negative, not beautiful in the least.

Sometimes, Sinbad would find himself daydreaming about it; mornings were he would kiss the other’s face until he woke from a night's worth of sleep, evenings when he would hold him after a long and tiresome day of work. Of course, these were just dreams and dreams had a tendency to remain as just that.

But sometimes, just sometimes he would entertain the thought.

“Sin, are you okay?” Sinbad’s eyes moved and he watched his pale friend. He nodded slowly and gave him a weak smile. “You were zoning out for a while there.”

“Ah.. Was I?” Ja’far instantly nodded and he let out a sigh, why he did, Sinbad didn’t know. His gaze moved and he took in the breath-taking view of the sunset. In the corner of his eye, he saw how Ja’far ushered closer to him and he placed a gentle hand on the king's shoulder; gazing into the other's eyes with concern.

One could almost have heard the rustling of clothes as one of them closed the empty space between them in a brief and fateful meeting. But only almost. It was silent and quick, as if it had never taken place to begin with.

Sometimes, Sinbad did things he only dared dream of. Sometimes.


End file.
